1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery chargers and more particularly pertains to a new solar powered recharging device for providing an additional charging capability for a personal communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery chargers is known in the prior art. More specifically, battery chargers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art battery chargers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,143 to Richardson, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,851 to Fuji et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,844 to Toews; U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,959 to Gali; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,256 to Franklin et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,270 to Ono.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new solar powered recharging device. The inventive device includes a solar panel that is secured to a rear surface of the personal communication device or a battery power source. The solar panel is in communication with the personal communication device or a battery power source that is electrically coupled to the personal communication device for continuously supplying power the personal communication device or the battery power source.
In these respects, the solar powered recharging device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an additional battery charging capability.